Talk:L96A1
Note: It is NOT an AWP (Arctic Warfare Police) just because Counterstrike says so. It's an AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum), the easiest way to tell is the colour. 17:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Whoever keeps changing it back to AWP, do you mind? Look at the gun; it's not an AWP. I'm not so sure about the variant. How about for now we just call it the Arctic Warfare, because it might not be the Magnum. 17:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, good call. Keep it as Arctic Warfare. All I know is that it's certainly not an AWP. Just assumed it'd be an AWM anyway. Harv9001 18:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The Counter Strike rifle was an AWM anyway. 18:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) True, it was an AWM rifle. But in the game files and the community it was refered to as an AWP, so everyone calls the Arctic Warfare rifles "AWPs" which annoys me. 21:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC). another name besides AWM is the L96 I think the right name is L96A1 AWP or AWP Magnum. Doesn't matter if the meaning is wrong but it is still a name. Blaziken8942 12:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) . It will probably be named after it's factory-side name, the Arctic Warfare. It's just like the M24 in COD4, it was named after it's factory-side name, the Remington 700, instead of it's military prefix. Yet again this is a COD game were talking about, they like to keep the weapon names short and simple. It could be named ".338 Sniper" for all we know. Elvis Thong 22:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) GUYS!! We need to wait on solid names. Calm yourselfs. Dolten Lets Talk 18:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lock the page if you have to. A Lonely Nomad 18:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) That's the point I was trying to make; call it the Arctic Warfare now, since that refers to the whole series, then change it when we know exactly what variant it is. 18:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Just leave it at whatever it is untill we have confirmation. Dolten Lets Talk 18:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It could be a l96A1.Sgt Sprinkles 22:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I think the Arctic warfare IS an L96. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 22:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Move to 'Arctic Warfare'? I think we should move this page to 'Arctic Warfare' until more details are given out by Treyarch. Per other editors further up the page, we don't know for certain what variant this is, and it can always be moved back if it's the AW Magnum. If there asre no objections in 24 hours, I'll move it. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 13:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks to whoever moved the page. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 15:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Be factual. It is the AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum). Who ever disagrees, is just plain wrong. :First of all, please sign your posts with ~~~~. Second of all, we don't have confirmation by Treyarch or Activision confirming what variant of the Arctic Warfare line of weapons this gun is. Third, please don't be so confrontational when posting. It rubs most people the wrong way. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 15:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Unitl the game comes out, calling it the Arctic Warfare magnum is a breach of the No Real Life info policy. A Lonely Nomad 15:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I forgot there was a policy on that. Thanks, Nomad. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 22:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Whoever agrees it is an AWM is plain wrong. The AWM was introduced in around 1997. It will stay as Arctic Warfare, or L96A1. 16:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) L96A1 I might have to respectfully disagree about the AWM, it is certainly not an AWP no doubt about that. This sniper rifle is more likely to be an L96A1 and not the Arctic Warfare variant. The L96A1 was produce in 1982 and the arctic warfare variant in 1991. Source: http :// www. accuracyinternational. com/about_us.php (sorry I couldn't add the full link, it is the official Accuracy International website) Regards, Lord Deji 20:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You have that backwards; it was the Arctic Warfare originally. It only became the L96A1 when it entered British service in the late 1980's. 19:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, got it wrong; the L96A1 is the Accuracy International PM, the Arctic Warfare is the Swedish commissioned version, aka the L118. 20:00, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Other facts that came to my attention. :: ::from wikipedia - Cold War page ::Cold War (1947–1953) ::Cold War (1953–1962) ::Cold War (1962–1979) ::Cold War (1979–1985) ::Cold War (1985–1991) : ::So the possibility of having the AW variant is still probable (but I don't think so, if so, I will be surprise (not that i don't want it)) ::Lord Deji 23:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::The L96 is very possible; if you look at the body of the gun and it's barrel, it appears very similar. However, unless we see the stock, it would be difficult to tell. (Also, off-topic, but someone needs to put in whichever revolver was present in the demo to the lists of weapons. I'm not sure if it was the .357 or .44, though) :: The revolver was a Colt Python, making it a .357 by default. 15:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be renamed to L96A1,in codblackopsnews.com its named as said,anyone agree huh? 02:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :TBH we don't care what another website calls it. Darkman 4 02:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) And if i make it a black ops site, and i call it the M24, should we change it? anyone else agree huh? Am i right or am i right Qw3rty! 02:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? and if you're being immature about this please be mature. Poop copter 02:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) He's saying that a third party, unofficial site stated it was the L96A1, and how he could easily make his own Black Ops news site and call it the M24, stating that just because they call it the L96A1, doesn't mean it's true. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :you know, we did actually have someone misidentify the AWM as a M24 when the MP trailer was first released. :p Darkman 4 02:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::>.> ::<.< ::LOL SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Im afraid this may be even more complicated than it seems, the AW, L96A1, AWP, AWM and AWSM are all REAL variants of the same rifle (epic proofs: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accuracy_International_Arctic_Warfare#Variants, scroll down a bit for AWSM version) therefore I propose we leave it as simply the AW for now and change it when we have an official name later. Also, Sorry Lord Deji but the L96A1 was only its original service name, it was later renamed as the PM variant. Ouroboros Omega 15:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Great... Everyone's new quick-scoping noob fest... I guess it won't be so bad if Sleight of Hand Pro is out. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Or if Treyarch nerf the system to eliminate quick-scoping. But then all the scrubs will start complaining that it got taken out. 16:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :This bolt-action is the best I've seen in a while. Treyarch better fix this no-scoping/quick-scoping shit. 13:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::They better, the Intervention in MW2 is just ridiculous, one of the reasons I can't stand that game. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :So true. Hopefully they'll make sniper rifles wildly inaccurate from the hip, or remove the hipfire reticule, like in BC2. If you're in close quarters, you take out your sidearm. It's not that hard. 16:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Seriously, how the fuck is quickscoping noobish? It is fun, takes more skill than hardscoping, lets snipers run around, and is absolutely NOT noobish. Ive never ever heard someone get pissed because they got killed by a quickscoper, except for you guys. And if its eliminated, then OpTic and other sniping clans will have to hardscope. Ugh, all this hate on quickscoping makes me sick. Beastly2 21:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sniper rifles aren't ment to be used as one shot-one hit kill while not even looking down the scope. And you are supposed to look down the scope on a sniper rifle dumbass. The sniping clans can just sack up and snipe like real men, not pussies. Conqueror of all Zombies 21:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :@COAZ I know snipers aren't meant for quickscoping, and thanks for the flamebait: "And you are supposed to look down the scope on a sniper rifle dumbass." - Conqueror of all Zombies. I also know that IW switched Sleight of Hand Pro to a Teir 1 perk to make Quickscoping EASIER. If you guys are gonna hate on quickscoping, im gonna hate on your beloved M21 EBR ACOG trigger jamming bullshit that is 100 times more noobish than you think quickscoping is. Beastly2 21:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well by saying quickscoping is fun, you started flamebait there. And I don't even use a sniper rifle dumbass! A simple look on my user page would tell you that! [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 00:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : :I hate quick scoping! I won't buy that game if this shit from MW2 continue to here (a guest) Real-Life info about the gun? I just thought since this is a new gun in the series then adding info for new people to know about this gun,not that I don't know but just for other people so misconceptions can be prevented. Poop copter 14:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) If they use it for quick scope I will hate this weapon like the cheytac in MW2. :@Poop copter - The wiki has a strict policy against IRL info. It's the Call of Duty Wiki, not the Gun Wiki. At most, we put a link to the Wikipedia article, nothing more. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... what SSD said :P -- Soldier 15:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Someone made a link so I'm good. 02:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) the caliber this gun is a .338 sniper round here is an http for informaition on the gun ">SSDGFCTCT9]' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :L96A1 fires a .308 7.62x54mm NATO round, not a .338 Magnum round. ''13:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but you are all arguing pointlessly, the AW can be chambered for .338, 7.62x51 and .300. proof: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Accuracy_International_Arctic_Warfare . There is also a .50 cal version too. All the info for the caliber is in the info box and the variants section of the page in the link given. Ouroboros Omega 16:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It's clearly not an AW-50, so it's not .50BMG. However, don't try to guess it's caliber, because that's both IRL info and speculation, both of which are banned. 21:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) IIRC, the magazine ammo count for the AW never exceeds 5, so it is possible for it to be an AWM. Darkman 4 21:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello guys?? It uses .338 Magnum round and not the .308 Winchester or .50 BMG. Haiz..... Blaziken8942 12:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) possible awm on wmd the awm is a sniper made for sub-zero enviroments meaning it could be used by snipers in wmd i am posting it on this for pending approval possible awm on wmd the awm is a sniper made for sub-zero enviroments meaning it could be used by snipers in wmd i am posting it on this for pending approval That's a speculation. If it isn't confirmed, don't put it on the article. Go ahead and blog about it, but the article is for confirmed information, especially when it concerns a game that hasn't been released yet. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Realistic scope look Can anyone make a trivia about it? I just think its a little detail that needs some attention,I mean writings on guns are talked about so why not this?Poop copter 14:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Because of the word realistic. We're not looking for IRL information. If the scope looks retarded, well, it's retarded. Wouldn't be the first time it happens in a video game and we shouldn't bother noting it. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) dude ssdgfctct9 stop being a troller people just want to make pointswontbackdown 03:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not trolling! The article is about the gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops! The game does not reflect upon the gun in real life! The article does not reflect upon information upon the gun in real life! Unless you have something to add about the gun in Call of Duty: Balck Ops, there's no point in mentionning it! SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :ok so the writings on guns isn't the first time,it was in cod4 too not just in mw2,should those articles be deleted then? Poop copter 03:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :There is similar info on the Dragunov page. Shouldn't that be deleted? YuriKaslov 03:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :That's 3v1 SSDGFCTCT9 blahblahblah ! we gotta make that trivia. Poop copter 03:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::@Poop copter - If you say: "The scope on the AW is inaccuracte as in real life, it would use x." That's bad, as it cites information unrelated to Call of Duty. However, if you say: "The writing on the gun says "TreyArch is awesome"." That has relevance to the game as it is from the game, not from another source. :::@YuriKaslov - ^Well, yeah. :::IT'S IN OUR POLICIES NOT TO INCLUDE INFO ABOUT THE STUFF IRL! Fine, go ahead and post it. An admin, or someone who knows the site and its policies, will instantly revert it. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::@ SSDGFCTCT9 That's not what I'm saying,what I'm saying is this "The scope on the AWM (or L96A1 if it gets changed) has a realistic look due to the view being slightly rounded." completely game based no outside info. Poop copter 04:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, jeez, then yeah. If that's what you meant the whole time, be more specific. I thought you were talking about how the scope isn't one that would typically be used on an AW. Ok, if you want to. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 12:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Okay thanks,and lol that I didn't prove my point early. Poop copter 14:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) name I'm getting tired of people sqabbling over the gun's name. I'll protect the page until we get the ingame name if this crap continues. Darkman 4 21:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, please do so. 21:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) IT ISN'T AN L96 This is a real L96. Look at the stock; it's different compared to the one seen in the trailer. The one in the trailer has the AW's grove on the stock; the L96 doesn't. Darkman 4 22:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) What's a grove, anyway? Do you mean a groove? Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 13:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :You know what I mean. Darkman 4 05:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Artic Warfare and L96A1 are the Same Thing! Okay they're are many kinds of Artic Warfare's (L96A1) but the L96A1 is the same thing as the Artic Warfare okay well they're not exactly the same they're in the same family though but the AWP isn't the same thing as the AW same as the AWF, AWS, AWM, AWSM, and more. *bzzzt* WRONG! The L96A1 is not an Arctic Warfare rifle. They're all Accuracy International rifles, but the L96A1 pre-dates the Arctic Warfare and all its sub-variants. 08:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Derp. The L96A1 is the same pattern as all Arctic Warfare rifles, making it essentially an arctic warfare. Harv9001 21:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) How About we Just Keep the Name to Artic Warfare? Let's just keep the name too Artic Warfare I hate fighting over a gun. We'll see when the game comes out Lord Deji 02:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeha I agree, We should just keep it and stop fighting 02:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Move to L96A1 L96A1 is the confirmed in-game name. Seen in wager match trailer. YuriKaslov 03:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Quick scoping is out :Slight of hand pro is said not to work on sniper rifles anymore, Im still going to snipe, but I think that'll create a lot more camping on an epic scale, or maybe no scope pros will be much more abundant. 20:33, September 23, 2010 :(UTC)Guestuser :Sounds like a plan to me. Kill one problem to create another. Mobilized 21:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :finally some democracy Poop copter 00:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::We aren't a democracy. See COD:NOT. YuriKaslov 00:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Elaborate please. Mobilized 00:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. You don't need slight of hand to quick-scope. Why is everyone heralding this as the end of quick-scoping? nlmgr :But it is way more difficult so it could end most quick scoping. I do see this creating rampant camping though. Mobilized 00:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC)